


:) Josh and those Aliens :)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, i was just thinking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: not even a fanfiction, but click to get an insight of what happens in my mind in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)))  
> Sorry i was bored and stressed, this is what came to mind.

If Josh Dun gotkidnapped it would be by aliens.

Then Tyler would go find him, then go with the aliens to see Josh.

Josh and Tyler would reunite and fall in love

Then Jenna would pop out of nowhere 

Tyler would get divorced

Then fall into the spiral of depression

Josh would do whatever he could to help Tyler

 It wasn't enough. Tyler kept falling.

Tyler couldn't get help, he couldn't get up from the fall.

Josh saved the day.

Josh loved Tyler and never let Tyler forget that.

They spent eternity together, and the aliens came back. 

Josh befriended the aliens but Tyler didn't trust them

Not even when they drank tea together

The Tyler was Kidnapped. 


	2. I was thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyo read it, it's not to good but comment your thoughts

Should I make the last chapter into a  **Real** chapter. Like I kind of like the plot I made up, once again, it's up to you guys.


End file.
